wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Semirhage
| race= | status=Dead | rank=Chosen | height=Unusually tall | weight= | hair=Short, wavy | build=Slender | eyes=Large,dark | gender=Female | mentioned= | appeared= }} Nemene Damendar Boann was one of the most prominent Restorers, healers, in the Age of Legends. Also a complete sadist, sometimes torturing people, sometimes killing them, long before the Bore was open. Appearance She is slender and very tall, taller than most men. She has a dark face with large dark eyes and full lips. She has short wavy hair. History Medical Professional One of the most talented healers in the entire Age of Legends, she was whisked all across the world because she could heal anything short of death. Although sometimes she gave people a little extra pain after healing, few said anything about it. After all, she had just brought them from the brink of the death. Although some people she did not think deserved life were not so lucky and were killed by her. When the Hall of Servants found out they offered her a choice, be bound by a Binder not to take 'her pleasures' or to be severed. Becoming furious at them for thinking more of "common people" over someone as important as her, she chose a third option. She was among the first to pledge her soul to The Shadow. War of Power During the War of Power, territories governed by her were often marked by terrible cruelty. She sometimes forced people in cities to help torture each other. She also studied breaking people using pain, and experimented on ways to die, such as replacing people's blood with various foreign substances. She is known as Lady of Pain. She became so proficient at this that people were known to bite through their own wrists rather than face her. In fact, special precautions had to be taken to keep prisoners from committing suicide when learning they were to be handed over to Semirhage. She also discovered the technique where thirteen Dreadlords and thirteen Myrddraal could turn any channeler against their will to the Shadow. She also headed a network within lands under the Shadow to root out traitors and spies who followed the Light, and she was extremely proficient with it. There was also one time during the War that Semirhage was captured, but by speech alone, she frightened her guards so much that they smuggled her out of captivity. She was sealed in the Bore by Lews Therin and the Hundred Companions. Release Semirhage, Demandred, and Mesaana have likely been working together since before the War of Power. Semirhage has an intimate knowledge of the brain and its pain and pleasure centers, and uses these to torture a victim into bending to her will. It was Semirhage who sent Shadowspawn to counter Sammael's Shadowspawn in the Stone of Tear, where they were attempting to slay Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn . Semirhage also posed as Anath Dorje, Tuon's supposed retainer, as part of the Seanchan invasion force. After Tuon is spirited away by Mat Cauthon, she murders Empress Radhanan and the entire Imperial Court, plunging Seanchan into chaos. She then pays a visit to Suroth Sabelle Meldarath and tells her to find and murder Tuon. She also plans to set Suroth up as the new Empress of Seanchan. Meeting with the Dragon Later, she attends the meeting with the other Chosen in Tel'aran'rhiod, which is made to look like the Ansaline Gardens. There she is told that Rand is not to be harmed and that Mat and Perrin Aybara are to be killed if found. She then masquerades as the Daughter of the Nine Moons, Tuon herself, for a planned meeting with Rand. However she is identified and captured, but not before blasting him with a fireball which amputates his hand, fulfilling one of Min's viewings. Afterwards she is captured by Rand and his companions, but he once again refuses to execute a female Forsaken. She points out about Rand hearing voices, which is one of the signs of Rand's impending madness. She states that it may be very soon that he completely succumbs to the madness and kills all those around him. How she has knowledge of the taint considering she was sealed in Shayol Ghul at the time of the Dark One's backlash on Saidin is unknown. While imprisoned she is given to Cadsuane Melaidhrin who tries to interrogate her. Semirhage just ignores the questions and talks about the violence she did to her prisoners causing fear amongst her Aes Sedai jailers. She was humiliated by Cadsuane, before being released by Shaidar Haran. Upon release, she took the Domination Band from Cadsuane's rooms, and, along with Elza, captured Rand al'Thor with it. She caused great pain to Rain through the band before making him choke the life out of Min Farshaw. She was killed by Balefire when, in a panicked rage, Rand drew upon the True Power. Notes Category:Forsaken